The Collection: Season 12 (Blu Ray)
Released in the US and Canada as Tom Baker: Complete Season One Disc 1: Robot Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker (The Doctor), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), Terrance Dicks (Writer). (2007) Are Friends Electric? This documentary examines Tom Baker's introduction as the Doctor and the making of his first story. Featuring actors Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen, Alex Linstead, Patricia Maynard, Michael Kilgarriff and Edward Burnham, producers Barry Letts and Philip Hinchcliffe, script editor Terrance Dicks, director Christopher Barry and production unit manager George Gallacio. Interviewers: Victoria Berry, Conrad Turner; Photographic Research: Derek Handley, Ralph Montagu; Additional Camera: Une Herzer, Steve Broster; Additional Sound: Angus Anderson; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Camera/Editor: John Kelly; Producer: Andrew Beech. (38'58" | 16:9 | SD | 2007) Behind the Sofa Join Tom Baker, Philip Hinchcliffe, Louise Jameson (Leela), Janet Fielding (Tegan), Sarah Sutton (Nyssa) & Sadie Miller (Elisabeth Sladen’s daughter) as they view classic clips from this story. (44'19" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Television Drama Over 35 minutes of raw footage recorded during the Robot readthrough, for a documentary that was ultimately unfinished. (35'59" | 16:9 | SD |1974) Location Footage Behind the scenes on the location shoot. (1'11" | 4:3 | SD | 1974) Blackpool Footage A short trailer for the Doctor Who Blackpool Exhibition and a reminder to brush your teeth. (0'16" | 4:3 | HD (Upscaled) | 1975) Blue Peter An extract from a programme first broadcast on 23/05/1974 when, due to industrial action, the Blue Peter team were obliged to present the programme from the set of Robot. Featuring Peter Purves, John Noakes, Lesley Judd. (2'15" | 4:3 | SD | 1974) The Tunnel Effect Graphic designer Bernard Lodge explains how he created the complex opening titles for Tom Baker's stories. Narrator: George Kelly. Music: Jan Cyrka, Toby Brincheno, Christian Henson, Joe Henson, Saba Winter; Lighting Cameraman: David Simmons; Production Runner: Louis Yung-Hoi; On-Line Editor: Leanne Sheppard; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Producer/Director: Brendan Sheppard. (13'47" | 16:9 | SD | 2007) Clean Opening and Closing Titles Textless versions of the original opening and closing title sequence restored in HD. (2'26" | 4:3 | HD | 1974) Unused Title Sequence When Tom Baker took over the role, a new version of the show's title sequence was needed. Before the eventual sequence was decide on, another version was experimented with but never used. It is incuded here for the first time. (0'43" | 4:3 | SD | 1974) On Target: Terrance Dicks Writer and script editor Terrance Dicks novelised many Doctor Who stories for the Target book range over the years. With Terrance Dicks, writers Paul Cornell, Gareth Roberts and David J. Howe, and former Doctor Who Magazine editor Alan Barnes. Featuring readings by Caroline John, Katy Manning and David Troughton. Produced by Marcus Hearn. (21'25" | 16:9 | HD (Upscaled) | 2009) Original BBC1 Continuity Recorded off -air from original BBC telecasts. (0'41" | 4:3 | SD | 1975) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (4'16" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Info Text Providing extensive background information on the making of this story. Coming Soon Original DVD trailer for The Ark in Space: Special Edition. (1'01" | 4:3 | SD | 2013) PDF Archive Production documents, scripts & Radio Times listings available to view in PDF format. Disc 2: The Ark in Space Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker (The Doctor), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith) and Philip Hinchcliffe (Producer). (2001) 5.1 Surround Mix Newly remixed by Mark Ayres exclusively for this release. The Ark in Space: Omnibus Version A truncated 70-minute omnibus version aired in 1975. (69'54" | 4:3 | HD (Upscaled) | 1975) A New Frontier A making-of documentary featuring actors Wendy Williams (Vira) and Kenton Moore (Noah) alongside crew members Philip Hinchcliffe, Rodney Bennett (Director) Roger Murray-Leach (Designer). (29'53" | 16:9 | SD | 2013) Behind the Sofa Rejoin Tom Baker & friends as they watch highlights from this story. (37'52" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Model Effects Footage The original 16mm model film sequences for this story showing the exterior of the Ark, the shuttle taking off, and the Wirrn spacewalking. (7'10" | 4:3 | HD (Upscaled) | 1974) BBC1 Trailer Original trailer aired for the story. (0'53" | 4:3 | HD (Upscaled) | 1975) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (7'06" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Updated Special Effects The BBC Visual Effects department has remodelled certain shots from this story using cutting-edge CGI technology. The story can be viewed with these new effects replacing the original model shots. 3D Modelling & Animation: Nick Sainton-Clark, Mike Tucker (Visual Effects, BBC Resources); Digital Compositing: Ian Simpson(3D & Digital Effects, BBC Resources). (2002) Updated Special Effects Roll A reel of the alternate CGI Effects Footage for this story. 3D Modelling & Animation: Nick Sainton-Clark, Mike Tucker (Visual Effects, BBC Resources); Digital Compositing: Ian Simpson(3D & Digital Effects, BBC Resources). (1'33" | 4:3 | SD | 2002) 3D Ark Technical Schematics A 3D technical schematic of the Ark. (1'09" | 4:3 | HD (Upscaled) | 2002) Roger Murray-Leach Interview The designer of The Ark in Space, Roger Murray-Leach, looks back on his contribution to this and other stories (The Sontaran Experiment, Planet of Evil, The Deadly Assassin, The Talons of Weng-Chiang) in this specially recorded interview. Interviewer: Peter Finklestone; Videotape Editor: Adam Trotman; Producer: Paul Vanezis. (10'29" | 4:3 | HD (Upscaled) | 2002) Info Text Providing extensive background information on the making of this story. Written Archive Production documents, scripts & Radio Times listings available to view in PDF format. Disc 3: The Sontaran Experiment Commentary Commentary by Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), Philip Hinchcliffe (producer), Bob Baker (co-writer). (2006) Like Nothing on Earth A new making-of documentary featuring actors Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen, Donald Douglas (Vural), Peter Walshe (Erak), Co-writer Bob Baker, crew members Barry Letts, Philip Hinchcliffe, Roger Murray-Leach and aficionado Toby Hadoke. (36'46" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Behind the Sofa Rejoin Tom Baker & friends as they watch highlights from this story. (17'44" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Built for War The genesis and development of the Sontaran race through the history of the series, as told by some of the actors and production team involved. This specially produced documentary includes contributions from Terrance Dicks, Elisabeth Sladen, Anthony Read, Colin Baker, Nicola Bryant, Bob Baker, Eric Saward and Stuart Fell. Producer: Richard Molesworth. Producer/Director: Steve Broster. (39'50" | 16:9 | SD | 2006) Location Report BBC4 radio coverage of the Dartmoor location shoot, broadcast in September 1974. Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (4'49" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) On Target: Ian Marter Ian Marter appeared as Andrews in this story before playing companion Harry Sullivan. He was also a writer, and novelised many Doctor Who adventures for Target Books. With Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen, Nicholas Courtney, Nigel Plaskitt, Terrance Dicks and Gary Russell. Narrator: Jonathan Rigby; Senior Editor: Hamish Logie; Editor: Laura May Hards; Stills: Derek Handley; Scratchman Artwork: Brian Williamson; Special Thanks: Joe McIntyre; Music: Hamish Logie; Audio Mastering: Andreas Williamson; Producers: Anthony Caulfield, Rohan Latchman; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Director: Marcus Hearn. (16'10" | 16:9 | HD (Upscaled) | 2007) The Tom Baker Years Tom Baker looks back on his adventures in two 90-minute programmes made for VHS release in 1991 and unavailable for many years. (176'31" | 4:3 | SD | 1991) Info Text Extensive background information on the making of this story. Production Paperwork Production documents, scripts and Radio Times listings available to view in PDF format. Disc 4: Genesis of the Daleks Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker (the Doctor), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah-Jane Smith), Peter Miles (Nyder), David Maloney (Director). (2006) 5.1 Surround Mix Remixed by Mark Ayres exclusively for this Blu-Ray release. Genesis of a Classic A special documentary looking at the making of the story with contributions from many of the cast and crew members who were involved in the creation of this much-loved story. Interviewees include executive producer Barry Letts, producer Philip Hinchcliffe, outgoing script editor Terrance Dicks, director David Maloney, actors Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen, Peter Miles, Guy Siner, James Garbutt, Dennis Chinnery and the late Michael Wisher, sound-effects guru Dick Mills, Dalek voice artist Roy Skelton, Dalek operators Cy Town and John Scott Martin, lighting director Duncan Brown, visual effects designer Peter Day, and makeup artist Sylvia James. Edited by Adi Denney. Produced by Ian Levine. (62'09" | 16:9 | SD | 2006) Behind the Sofa Rejoin Tom Baker & friends to watch highlights from this classic adventure. (43'11" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Blue Peter An item from March 1975 featuring a young viewer's Doctor Who models. This item was shown during the original transmission of 'Genesis' and includes several shots of the Blue Peter team being inserted into the model sets by the magic of colour separation overlay! (7'12" | 4:3 | SD | 1975) Continuity From various screenings of this story. (6'15" | 4:3 | SD | 1975-2000) Live From the TVC Canteen Keith Miller from the ''Doctor Who ''Fan Club interviews key cast and crew during production of ''Genesis of the Daleks ''Part Three. Due to the archive nature of this amateur audio recording, quality is variable. (47'06" | 1975) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (8'00" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Info Text Exclusive background information on the making of this story. Written Archive Production documents, scripts & Radio Times listings available to view in PDF format. Disc 5: Revenge of the Cybermen Commentary Commentary by Philip Hinchcliffe (Producer), Elisabeth Sladen (Sarah Jane Smith), David Collings (Vorus), Roger Murray-Leach. (2011) The Tin Men and the Witch A newly expanded cut of this making-of documentary, featuring Tom Baker, Christopher Robbie (Cyber Leader), Barry Letts, Philip Hinchcliffe, Roger Murray-Leach and Director Michael E Briant. (32'13" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Behind the Sofa Tom Baker and friends view the conclusion of his first season. (31'57" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Cheques, Lies and Videotape What was it like in the days before commercially released videos, when TV was as ephermeral a medium as theatre? How did Doctor Who fans enjoy old episodes of their favourite programme? All is revealed in this new documentary. Narrator: Toby Longworth; Starring: Tom Bodell (Video Pirate), Ellis Watts (Carl), Ryan Conway(Owen), David Harkus (David); Time-Space Visualisers: Peter & Sam Anghelides, David Hankinson, Paul Jones, Alison Lawson, David Palfreyman, Damian Shanahan, Jamie Wells; Artwork: Robert Hammond; Music: Kevin MacLeod; Location Camera: Mark Gill; Studio Camera: Jonathan Flanagan; Colourist: Jonathan Wood; Executive Producer: Dan Hall; Writer: Nicholas Pegg; Producer/Director: Ed Stradling. (28'18" | 16:9 | HD | 2009) Location Report Before Tom Baker was seen on-screen as the Fourth Doctor, a BBC local news crew caught up with the Doctor Who team during filming for Revenge of the Cybermen at Wookey Hole. Here, Tom Baker gives a unique insight into how the public might react to his new interpretation of the role. Reporter: Gwyn Richards. Broadcast: 21st November 1974. (5'56" | 4:3 | SD | 1974) Photo Gallery Production and behind-the-scenes stills from the making of the story in HD. (4'38" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Optional CGI Effects Watch the story with updated effects sequences by Niel Bushnell. (2018) Info Text Extensive background information on the making of this story. Production Paperwork Production documents, scripts & Radio Times listings available to view in PDF format. Disc 6: Bonus Features Tom Baker in Conversation A frank and revealing new one-hour interview, conducted by Matthew Sweet. (64'21" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Doctor Who Times (UK & Australian Release Only) A look at Season 12 within the context of its' original transmission. (39'00" | 16:9 | HD | 2018) Genesis of the Daleks: Omnibus Edition A 90-minute omnibus version specially edited by Philip Hinchcliffe and David Maloney for a repeat screening just after Christmas in 1975. (85'57" | 4:3 | HD (Upscaled) | 1975) Studio Clocks Compilation Compile of studio recording countdowns. (6'36" | 4:3 | HD (Upscaled) | 2018) PDF Promotional Archive Weetabix, Nestle and Wall’s promotional tie-ins, Season 12 BBC Enterprises sales documentation and the 1976 Doctor Who Annual (released for Christmas 1975), all included as PDFs. Tom Baker: Complete Season One Booklet The complete booklet written by Peter McTighe presented in PDF format on the US release only. Missing Bonus Features This is a list of Bonus Features available on the original DVD releases but not ported over to this Blu Ray release. The Ark in Space *TARDIS Cam No. 1 *Doctor Who Exhibition Prom No. 2 *Howard Da Silva Intros (Region 1 Only) The Ark in Space: Special Edition *TARDIS Cam No. 1 *Doctor Who Exhibition Prom No. 2 *Doctor Forever! Love and War *''The Aztecs: Special Edition ''Coming Soon Trailer *The ''Doctor Who ''Technical Manual *Crosse and Blackwell Promotion Genesis of the Daleks *The Dalek Tapes Revenge of the Cybermen *BBC Video Outro *''Time and the Rani ''Coming Soon Trailer (Moved to Season 23 Boxset) Category:Fourth Doctor Category:Blu-Ray Category:Box Set Category:The Collection